The danger of radon is well documented. Radon concentration levels at a customer-end user's home, business and the like are not monitored, however. Believed to cause lung cancer, skin and organ damage, radon naturally occurs in the earth during breakdown of radium, thorium and other radioactive elements, has a surprisingly high solubility coefficient in oil and natural or manufactured gases and hence is often a component of natural gas. For example, local utilities have measured up to 26 pico curies of radon on a radon test basis. Radon also is the heaviest of the family of elements called noble gases, is inert and builds a significant body burden as a function of frequency and level of exposure due to its radioactivity and resulting decay chain components. While the EPA and various State Agencies may be aware of problem of radon in gas lines, they do not think the exposure is of sufficient levels requiring monitoring.
In such situation, I find that surprisingly large concentrations of radon sporadically occur. Sources of such concentration: dampening effects of the compressor-driven network and multiple customer outlet usage that add to a periodic loading of the natural gas stream coupled with surprising longevity of the in situ radon. As a result, radon can flow to appliances in the custormer's home, business or the like at sufficient levels to be a health hazard, i.e., exceed Federal and/or State health and safety standards. Moreover, even though radon may be carried as a gaseous component of the natural gas or attach to particulates and being inert, passes through the flame of the appliance unchanged (and hence exit from the appliance in original form), it has been found that daughter isotopes also do not undergo change during such combustion. Yet still further, I have surprisingly found that the ironic electrostatic charge of the latter is also altered as the host particle is destroyed. As a result, attachment of the exiting component can readily reoccur adjacent to the appliance.